kennyvsspennyfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Episodes
Season 1 # Who can gain the most weight? # Who is the best Fashion Designer? # Who can stay awake the longest? # Who is the better chef? # Who can stand up the longest? # Who can sit on a cow the longest? # Who is the sanest? # Who can earn the most money in three days? # Who does she like better? # Who can stay blindfolded the longest? # Who can win a beauty pageant? # Who can win a series of mini-competitions? # Who can lose the most weight? # Who can stay handcuffed the longest? # Who can put on the best concert? # Who is the best parent? # Who do kids like most? # Who is the strongest? # Who makes the most convincing woman? # Who is the best actor? # Who is the best male stripper? # Who is the best figure skater? # Who can survive in the woods the longest? # Who will use their arms first? # Who can win a court case? # Who can live in a van the longest? # Who is the better boxer? Season 2 # Who can drink more beer? # Who can stay naked the longest? # Who has the biggest balls? # Who do old people like more? # Who can dance the longest? # First one to talk loses. # Who is funnier? # Who can kiss more women? # Who can sell more Bibles? # Who can win a rat race? # First to be mean loses. # Who is a better journalist? # Who is the better rapper? Season 3 # First One To Laugh Loses. # Who Do Gay Guys Like More? # Who Can Wear a Dead Octupus On Their Head The Longest? # Who Can Win a Ten Mile Race? # Who Can Make a Better Porno? # Who Can Lift More Weight With Their Genital?s # Who Is Cooler? # Who Can Produce More Semen? # Who Can Stay In a Haunted House The Longest? # Who Can Catch a Bigger Fish? # Who Can Imitate The Other Guy Better? # Who Can Stay Homeless The Longest? # Arm Wrestling Competition. Season 4 # First Guy To Get A Boner Loses. # Who Can Blow The Biggest Fart? # Who Can Produce The Best Viral Video? # Who Can Eat More Meat? # First Guy To Get A Stain Loses. # Who Can Be Tied to a Goat the Longest? # Who Can Handle More Torture? # First Guy to Stop Singing Loses. # Who Can Be Obese The Longest? # Who Can Comit The Most Crime? Season 5 # Who Can Keep a Dump in Their Pants the Longest? # Who Can Bone More Women? # Who Can Wear a Gorilla Suit the Longest? # Who Can Piss Off More People? # First Guy to Touch the Ground Loses. # Who's the Best Pro Wrestler? # Who's the Best Soldier? # Who’s the Better Jew? # Who Do Disabled People Like More? # Who Can Smoke More Weed? Season 6 # Who's The Bigger Idiot? # Who Can 69 The Longest? # Who Can Squeeze More Boobs? # Who Can Keep A Chicken Coop On Their Head The Longest? # Who Can Get Further With The Other Guy's Mom? # Who Can Win a Cock Fight? # Who Is A Better Basketball Coach? # Who Do Black Guys Like More Pt 1? # Who Do Black Guys Like More Pt 2? # Who Can Have More Fun? # Who Can? # Who Can Make A Better Commercial? # Who Can Put On The Best Play? # Who Can Stay On An Island The Longest?